Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ventilation system for vehicle lighting having a housing including:                a housing opening with an outwardly projecting opening wall,        a ventilation body, which is fixed to the housing opening and which includes a ventilation element, a membrane and a cap covering the end of the ventilation body opposite the housing opening, wherein a ventilation channel with a plurality of baffles or diversions is formed between an edge of the ventilation element and the housing opening        
Description of the Related Art
From EP 1363069 B1 a ventilation system is known comprising a housing, to the rear side of which a ventilation system is fitted. The ventilation system comprises a ventilation body which is connected by latching to a housing opening of the lighting device. The ventilation body has for this purpose a plurality of latching fingers which engage behind the housing opening with barb-like grip. In a central region the ventilation body has axial openings, so that air exchange between the interior of the housing and the environment is ensured. A breathable membrane is provided on the outside of the ventilation body. The protection of the housing against penetration of dust is limited, since no labyrinth-like ventilation channel is provided.
EP 1997685 B1 discloses a ventilation system with a labyrinth-like ventilation channel. This is formed from a three-part ventilation body having an existing ventilation element made from an elastomer material, a membrane and a cap. The elastomeric ventilation element is designed as a hollow cylinder and has radial openings, which are closed by the membrane. The ventilation element is slipped over an open end face with a closed circumferentially and outwardly projecting opening wall of a housing opening and is, in the locked position, almost completely surrounded by the cap. Both a front-side edge of the ventilation element and an edge of the cap are arranged at a distance from an adjoining opening wall of the housing, so that air can flow in an annular aeration channel formed between the axial wall of the cap and a circumferential wall of the ventilation element. A first diversion of the ventilation channel is formed in the region of the axially extending membrane, wherein an air flow is diverted from the axial direction into the radial direction. Within the ventilation element there is a further diversion in the region of an outer edge of the housing opening, wherein the air flow is deflected from the radial direction in the axial direction in passing through the housing opening. A disadvantage of the known ventilation system is that it provides a relatively poor tactile feedback when reaching the end position for the attachment of the ventilation element, so that assembly errors are difficult to recognize.
The object of the present invention is therefore to improve a ventilation system such that a simple mounting and a reliable fixing is made possible, whereby a high degree of sealing and a variable application is guaranteed.